The present invention is a plant watering device and method for promoting plant growth in arid regions. In one embodiment of the device, a solar powered water condensing unit is used to collect water from the air.
A system is known called drip irrigation where ground water sources can be flow governed for maximization of water use by plants. Drip irrigation is not practical when water sources are not readily available. Further, drip irrigation has a requirement of pressure pumps when water is obtained from levels lower than the drip sites. These pumps require substantial maintenance, piping, and associated power costs, and can lead to increased salt concentrations in the irrigated soil over time.
Methods of extracting water from air are known which employ Peltier units, such as described in patent DE 3936977. This device has the ability to extract water from air but does not provide any device or process to organize the delivery of the water to plants in a manner that would optimize plant survivability in various extreme environmental conditions. Further, the device is powered by solar cells and has no method of operation when solar power is not available. Another device patent, DE 3541645, has the ability to remove moisture from air using Peltier unit cascades optimizing humidity and air flow rate parameters. This patent does not teach a process of predicting and conforming climatic mapping or controlled subterranean water injection to optimize plant growth. RU 2004719 teaches the use of a lithium bromide refrigeration cycle powered by solar energy heated hot water that converts water vapor to liquid water. This system is substantially restricted to operating when solar energy is available and does not provide any process that would optimize plant growth. Further, this system is prone to thermal expansion failure if freezing of the solutions or water should occur, and therefore, cannot be relied upon for extended periods without service.
When a seedling tree is planted in the soil of an area where the water table is at a distance below the ground level, the seedling will require constant watering until such time as the roots have managed to reach an adequate source of ground water, or the seedling will die. This distance can be several feet in arid regions and can take several years to traverse. Since water is generally a precious resource under these conditions, optimization of the delivery of any irrigation water to the plant is essential. Further, the sooner a plant reaches a sustainable source of ground water, the sooner irrigation can be discontinued. Reforestation attempts are currently substantially limited to regions where the existing water table is within a short distance of the ground surface in order for the seedlings to survive without constant watering. Accordingly, this limits the regions in which reforestation is feasible.
There is a need for a device that provides optimal usage of irrigation water in both the sustaining of the plant and in the promotion of tap root growth. The prior art does not teach a method of monitoring both current and historic water vapor conditions, and autonomously and intelligently providing and controlling the water needs of a plant in light of such history.